board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Chrom's Contest History
Who is Chrom? Chrom (Fire Emblem: Awakening) is the Prince and leader of Ylisse’s vigilante force, the Shepherds. He is a descendant of the hero Marth. He wields the sword Falchion and has a strong sense of justice willing to do anything for his family and kingdom. While on patrol near the board of Plegia Chrom finds an unconscious Robin (the Avatar) in a field who has forgotten everything. Despite the warnings from his bodyguard Frederic Chrom sees no harm in Robin and invites him to join the group. A near-by village is attacked by Plegian barbarians and with the help of Robin Chrom saves the village and makes Robin his tactician. Later that night the group is attacked by undead humans known as Risen and is saved by a masked person who claims to be Marth. Marth warns Chrom that Grima, the fell dragon will soon be resurrected and will destroy the world. Fearing the Risen and the aggression from Plegia the current Exhalt and sister to Chrom, Emmeryn asks him to travel to Ferox in order to gain some military assistance. Chrom meets the East-Khan leader, Flavia who states only the ruling Khan can make the decision and for her to become the ruling Khan she sends Chrom and the Shepherds into a battle contest. After winning the battle Flavia agrees to help Chrom and Ylisse. After returning and stopping an assassination attempt on his sister Emmeryn they both agreed to leave the capital for safety concerns as Plegia invades the country. Emmeryn is soon captured and taken to Plegia to be executed unless given the Fire Emblem, Ylisse’s royal treasure. Chrom attempts a rescue, ultimately failing in which Emmeryn sacrifices herself to prevent him from handing over the Fire Emblem, forcing Chrom to retreat. Despite the grief Chrom returns to Plegia and gets revenge by killing the King of Plegia and winning the war. Two years later as the new Exhalt Chrom receives word that the nation of Valm is invading and taking over all nearby countries with their leader Walhart the Conqueror. Chrom returns to Ferox to form another alliance. With the knowledge that their armies are too small Robin convinces Chrom to seek Plegia for help. Plegia’s new leader Validar grants them ships and supplies though Chrom does not trust him entirely. To avoid fighting on their continent Chrom and his troops sail towards the Valm Empire. While they are intercepted by the enemy Chrom and Robin set fire multiple ships and uses them as flaming torpedoes to sink the enemy’s ship. After making landfall Chrom’s army win battle after battle. Through his travels Chrom learns about the power of his Fire Emblem and Grima from Tiki. Though there are five gemstones he only has one, but is given another one by Tiki. He is given the third gemstone by Flavia who the previous Khan, Bastillo gave to her before dying in a battle against Walhart. After defeating several forces Chrom reaches Walhart, winning the battle and finding the fourth gemstone. Sometime after defeating Walhart Chrom receives a message that Validar from Plegia has the final gemstone. Validar reveals his plan to resurrect Grima and controls Robin to take the Fire Emblem from Chrom and give it to Validar. During the resurrection ceremony Chrom and his army defeat Validar, but it is too late as Grima is resurrected and begins to destroy the world. Chrom and Robin figure out how to kill Grima thus saving the world. "We're not done yet!" - Chrom Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-1 Summer 2013 Contest - Division 2 - 3 Seed * Division 2 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 9589 29.78% - (16) The Boss, 14690 45.62% - (25) Heavy, 7924 24.61% With his game released not long before nominations opened up Chrom was able to get a high seed. However, being a Fire Emblem character without appearing in Super Smash Bros. meant the board did not expect a lot out of him. Chrom was easily defeated by The Boss, failing to break 40% against her. While Fire Emblem: Awakening seems to be quite popular on GameFAQs there is no doubt that an appearance in the next Super Smash Bros. will give him a nice boost. Category:Contest Histories